


Unsteady

by LostInTheThicket



Series: Love is Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy February 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Hannah uncovers an altercation in a quaint little home. Ever eager, she transforms into Voyage to investigate. She soon discovers that sometimes, a superhero might not have all the answers.





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the X Ambassadors song of the same name. Why not kick off my first Fluffy/Femslash February with a bit of H/C, eh?
> 
> Enjoy.

Walking through the streets of New Toronto, Hannah shivered. She wasn’t the biggest fan of winter nights.

She stared at the sky, trying her hardest to catch a glimpse at the stars. It was always there back home in Derry, waiting for her. It wasn’t always a place for warmth and comfort during times like these, but it was relatively warm compared to the frozen winter wonderland of New Toronto.

As she walked back to her Aunt Foster’s house, her gaze was focused on another home as she heard a commotion. There weren’t any warnings, notifications from police, or former events leading up to it. It came out of the blue like a bank robber’s stray bullet whizzing past her head.

Nevertheless, she was focused, composed.

Hannah retreated into an alley, walking down a flight of stairs leading to a small shadowy corner. As she subtly changed into Voyage, she summoned a portal while she tried to find her center. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, focusing on the gateway’s vibrating sounds…

_Breathe, Hannah. Just breathe._

As she opened her eyes, Voyage jumped through the portal, finding herself on the side of the house. Slinking her way to the backyard, she observed the home through a small, revealing gap between the kitchen’s curtains. It was a quaint little home, unremarkable but pleasant.

However, as she gazed at the altercation between a moderately-young couple in their early 30s, she noticed the chaos.

The yelling.

The insults.

Voyage didn’t know everything about moments like this. Her parents, though a bit quiet and stoic, loved each other.

However, the screaming brought back memories of a similar, equally painful nature. Her mind flashed back to some of her tormentors back home growing up. She painfully recalled the anguish in her voice, pleading for the pain to stop. She closed her eyes, finding a way to make those thoughts disappear…

And at that moment, Voyage heard the yelling intensify followed by a swift slapping sound and a thud on the floor.

Her mouth opened wide, too stunned to form a sound through it. Her chest felt heavy; a lump formed in her throat; her heart was beating fast. Her irises flashed purple, but it was a shade darker than usual.

Voyage turned to see the woman doubled over in pain and shock as the man’s eyes opened wide in terror. Acting as soon as possible, she summoned a pair of portals as she entered the house. The couple jumped, startled to see a member of the Gimmicks in their own home…

They weren’t pleased. After that, the moments converged like the paint of an abstract painting.

Without any time to think or come to a diplomatic end, voices were raised as tensions flared. Caught up in his emotions, the man pointed a dogged finger at his girlfriend, sending cutting insults her way. He pushed forward in Voyage’s direction, prompting the women to stand their ground.

Voyage held him back with a portal disk, too frazzled and upset to think of a quick and easy solution. She turned to the woman as she retreated further back, too horrified to look at her boyfriend in the eye.

Suddenly, the police arrived as Voyage heard the noise of a small group gathered outside.

The man was brought out first in handcuffs, his head lowered in shame. Voyage and the woman soon followed as the latter hugged the former close. The woman buried her face in Voyage’s chest, her tears flowing down her face like Voyage’s curls.

It took everything that Voyage had left not to take the woman back to her aunt’s home, consoling her with some tea and a friendly face. As an alternative, she brought the woman to her neighbour. After whispering soothing words and her alternate cell phone number, the ladies exchanged a soft smile. After a warm hug, Voyage rubbed the woman’s shoulders before she left the scene.

* * *

 

Her heart was still beating. She watched her breath as the foggy trails of water vapour escaped at a rapid rate. Changing back, Hannah tried to call her aunt, but she didn’t want to disturb her rest. She thought of calling Moon or Gabe, but she second-guessed herself, not really wanting to flood them with her emotions.

As a result, she called the one person that she could turn to. The one person that could prevent her from turning into a broken pile of tears: Axel.

It only took a minute to video-call him but for Hannah, it felt like an hour. Her mind echoed the same statement like an alarm clock: _Please, Axel. Please pick up._

It didn’t take long before she saw Axel, rubbing his eyes as he smiled wide. She heard his comforting Caribbean accent as he replied, “Hey, Hannah. A bit late, though. What’s—”

“Baby?” Hannah’s voice was shaken, distraught by the encounter. “I—I’m sorry. I just…”

“It’s okay.” Axel’s voice was firm but soft. “Is something wrong?”

Hannah nodded. “Yeah. Can I see you?”

“…Okay,” Axel said as he suddenly heard the undulating hum of Hannah’s portal disk. He opened the windows as Hannah emerged through it, immediately holding Axel close to her. “Hannah? Are you—”

Hannah started to cry, wracked with guilt. She cried for tonight’s events and her inability to act. She cried for the woman and the pain she suffered. And as she buried her face in Axel’s arms, all she wanted was for him to hold her. She wanted him to console her, to keep her from feeling unsteady…

And he did.

Without a word, he wrapped his arms around her as he closed his eyes. With a sigh, he rubbed her back as he heard her crying, feeling the tears splash his shoulder.

Together, Axel and Hannah shared a private moment in the middle of the night. Despite everything leading up to it, this event was a moment that mattered to Hannah, highlighting her love for Axel. As they broke free, Axel rubbed Hannah’s cheek, wiping away her tears.

They smiled as they stared lovingly into each other’s eyes. “Thank you,” Hannah whispered softly. “I love you. Good night.”

“No worries.” Axel nodded with a smile. “Good night. I love you, too.”

With a quick kiss, Hannah departed as she arrived in her Aunt Foster’s home, using portals to enter her bedroom. She sighed heavily as she prepared for bed, finding herself wrapped in her blankets. Her eyes were heavy, both from the stress and her tears.

As she carried tonight’s raucous events in her heart, Hannah tentatively allowed sleep to claim her.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback will be welcomed. 
> 
> In addition, if you or anyone you know is suffering from domestic abuse, it's not too late. Call 911, let your friends know. You have the courage to overcome this and only you can take that step. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading. Later days. - L.I.T.T.


End file.
